


《Superstitous Rose·迷信玫瑰》完结篇·中

by momokosawada



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokosawada/pseuds/momokosawada





	《Superstitous Rose·迷信玫瑰》完结篇·中

中

王一博抱着肖战挤上他那张小小的单人病床，又替他拉上毯子把后背盖住，放松了指尖，只敢拿那一点点指头肚轻轻去刮他裸露在外的皮肤，眉间眼角，下颌脖颈。一点一点轻微的抚触让他安静下来，他把手放在他的腺体上，拿两根手指轻轻去揉搓他耳垂。  
【别怕啊。】王一博自顾自的说，【我在的。一直都在。】  
【怎么回事啊，】说着用鼻尖亲昵的去蹭他鼻尖，【你现在是越活越倒退啦！要快点好起来知道了吗？】  
肖战露出一个笑容，就在他眼皮底下，字面意义上的眼皮底下，一点一点的，缓缓露出一个笑容。  
好像雨后云层缝隙里透出来的第一缕光线，金灿灿的晃人眼睛。  
那一线光渐次密集起来，眨眼功夫便推波助澜连成一大片，变成一个巨大的能使人失明那么灿烂的笑容。  
【你再这样对我笑我要亲你了啊。】  
【不说话就是默认了哦……】  
趁人之危真的好可耻，他微阖起眼帘把嘴唇贴过去，一边在想，但是欺负哑巴真的好来劲。  
王一博向来是不怎么相信什么美而不自知的鬼话的，自小到大因为生得好看得到那么多或明或暗的大开方便之门，或奔放或含蓄那么多溢美之词，美而不自知？可能吗？除非不是真的美。  
他甚至有排位等餐厅的时候领位员直接跳过滚滚长龙走到他面前来跟他讲现在有空台可以马上进去的经验，天知道他本人并没有想过要插队。  
但总有来自别人的好意，爱美之心人皆有之，这也是没有办法的事。  
只是他哥这个人对这些并不曾有半点放在心上，美丽之于他，好像一棵树，生来便有树荫。你若被树荫吸引走到树下来坐着，他也坦然接受，若你走开去，于他也顺其自然——树并不是为了你来乘凉才有树荫的。可他固执的认为肖战长得好看就是为与王一博相配而量身定做的，回寰圆转，恰到好处，天生就该是他一个人的。  
如果可以的话他想圈一圈篱笆，把这棵树圈在自己的后花园里，亭亭如盖也只笼罩在自己头顶。可惜这棵树的树荫实在太大，总有远远近近乱七八糟的人觊觎窥视。  
他曾经威逼利诱的强迫他哥承认自己知道自己长得好看这件事，并反复追问有没有以此谋福利，结果他哥仔细的想了半天才告诉他：【大概是大家能够耐着性子听我把话说完吧……这算吗？】  
然后露出一个明晃晃的狡黠的笑容。  
他在心里说，算的，怎么不算，你单单不说话笑起来的样子简直就能要人命啊。  
他觉得肖战一定是知道自己好看的，眼下利用这种与生俱来的美丽来勾魂索命了。  
【你这个人怎么也会耍赖了？】王一博凑过去吻他嘴唇，【谁把你带坏了啊？】  
他刚刚退开一点点，肖战又不依不饶的追过来，不甘示弱一样在他嘴唇上也亲了一下，甚至吮出了小小的“啵”的一声。  
这种事也是要争个高下的吗？  
王一博失笑，紧跟着贴过去又亲回来，末了还恋恋不舍得咬着他哥下嘴唇那一点点圆润的唇珠不松口。  
反正他那不服输的性子还是要亲回来的，干脆不要松口算了，省得还要去找。多么的体贴多么的为他着想。  
果然不服输的那个不知道把这当成了什么竞争型的游戏，要赢的心简直碾压了一切——连舌头也伸了进来，卷着王一博的舌头胡缠一气，把人亲得气喘吁吁。  
【你要玩这个我可不困了啊……】  
显而易见那位聋哑瞎三位一体根本听不见王一博的警告，甚至伸出手揽住他背把他往自己的方向圈了圈——方便他继续把舌头伸进来胡搅蛮缠的作怪。  
第一次见这么撒娇耍无赖的——做噩梦了要亲亲才能好。  
王一博想索性给他亲亲罢了，很多很多个亲亲，耳垂侧颈锁骨，混着口水舔来舔去，不是要亲亲吗？索性一次性给个够，他想要他亲哪儿，他就亲哪儿。他不想要他亲哪儿，他也要亲哪儿。  
肖战向来知道王一博长着一双好手。  
不是外面手模那种普通意义上的手指超乎比例的标准的美丽，是带着一种又干净又朝气，十指不沾阳春水一般贵气的美丽。  
指甲修剪得整齐的短短，骨架匀亭，带着一点男孩子向男人蜕变中的天真无邪，那样雪白的一双手，看起来满满载着一种金尊玉贵的优越和占有欲。  
让人想在他手腕上装饰陀飞轮，宝玑最古老的那款红宝石。  
安静黑暗的环境里肖战感觉到一点点温热的指尖正从脊椎上一点一点、一个骨节一个骨节，缓缓划下去。  
是中指还是食指？光是想着那双手的样子都让他抖了一下，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，连头皮都麻了。  
他张了张嘴，只发出一个无意义的气音，好像一声叹息。  
好像一把什么奇怪的信号枪，在脑子里打出一朵红彤彤蘑菇云，然后云朵散开变成温热的大颗雨点落下来，遍地开了花。  
他感到小朋友开始用温热湿润的嘴唇吻他，轻飘飘落在皮肤上，然后慢慢渗进去。滚烫的鼻息喷在耳朵里，有点痒，让他有点想笑。  
那只骨节分明的手落在后腰上缓缓的揉，从一点指尖贴上了一整个手掌，好像整片腰背都被盖住了开始发烫的错觉。他无意识的向前挺了挺腰想躲，却发觉简直好像自己把脖子送到猛兽牙齿下面——有鼻尖擦过下巴，然后喉结被人衔住了拿犬齿温存的摩擦那一小块薄薄的皮肤。  
好像来自大型猛兽的嬉笑亲昵，温情脉脉都来得如此惊心动魄。  
薄薄的病员服那一排扁纽扣被一颗一颗用色情而缓慢的姿势挑开，他开始嗅到扑朔迷离的风车茉莉香气一点一点溢出来，近在咫尺，好像被体温蒸腾开来，那一蓬冷冰冰的矜持全然变成了意乱情迷，随着弟弟的吻沾染得到处都是。  
有两根手指伸进嘴巴里搅着舌头，他着迷的去舔，又缩着脸颊把那两根淘气的手指吸进口腔里拿舌头绕住，好似献技。  
大概嘬出了什么不文雅的声音，反正他听不到，决定掩耳盗铃不去计较这些一点也不重要的细枝末节。  
那两根手指果然抽出来探向他悄悄期待的那个小小的入口，进入的时候却仍然让肖战发出一小簇不知所措的气音，王一博只得滑下去小心翼翼的舔他胸口，不厌其烦的拿舌尖循环往复的拨弄，渐渐的那串断断续续的气音和玫瑰香气混作一团，透出一点点蜂蜜浸饱了的味道——肖战开始微微张开嘴巴努力呼吸，一只手还紧紧抓在王一博的侧腰那个陷下去的弧度上，有越来越用力的趋势。  
他的身体在这甜蜜的煎熬之下彻底舒展开来，伸长手臂圈住弟弟脖子侧头去索吻，一只手胡乱摸索着去解人家衣裳，再拿光裸的胸膛绵绵去蹭，乱七八糟用脚趾用膝盖去蹬裤子，整个人扭得像一条没有骨头的蛇，七扭八歪的缠了上去，屁股里紧紧咬着那两根进进出出的手指头浪荡得晃来晃去。  
王一博觉得自己一定是被蛊惑了，玫瑰什么时候也开始有猫薄荷一样的效果，让人吸进去就开始飘飘欲仙？他哥半阖着不聚焦的眼睛半张开嘴，喘息着吐出一点点嫣红的舌尖黏过来求亲亲的模样实在有点跌下凡尘的堕落感——让人愈发想要把他弄得乱七八糟。  
他凑过去叼着那条软绵绵的舌头缠缠绵绵吸了一会儿便拔出手指扳着他肩膀给他翻了个身，肖战不满的挣了挣，在被叼住后脖颈安抚的咬了一口才顺从的侧躺着由着他从背后揽住了一把抓住他早已翘起来的性器上下其手。  
渐渐的他开始喘得又乱又急，王一博把自己贴上他滚烫的穴口的时候简直感觉到自己没怎么使力——那处正在一呼一吸间贪心不足的把他一点一点吸进去，而他哥喘得好像要哭出来，发出一点点近似啜泣的声音。  
他把他困在这一方小小又毫无情调的天地里，像一把勺紧紧扣住另一把勺，第一次没有横冲直撞，甚至没有言语，遑论什么九浅一深的技巧，只有温情脉脉又坚定不移的一种缓慢深重的占有。  
他们之间永不会有什么成结永久标记的最终安全感，他却不依不饶的一次又一次扎一道摇摇欲坠的篱笆，企图把这棵树永永远远圈在自己的后花园里。  
他再次用牙齿咬破肖战耳后的腺体试图临时标记他的时候感觉他哥终于哆哆嗦嗦喘息着射了他一手，从脖子到脚趾尖儿都绷紧了，后面绞得死紧，差点害他也一并交代出来。  
而他也终于憋不住那股违反本性的柔情款款，露出獠牙咬住他肩膀，捏着肖战胯骨下狠力往他身体里钉——然后他听到一把带着哭腔的沙沙的声音在叫他名字——【一博啊……】  
尾音意犹未尽，好像带着一把小钩子，连带着把他的魂魄也钩了去。  
王一博浑身一抖，这下彻底交代了。


End file.
